


Fishin' (For Compliments)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Somewhat visual descriptions of pain, Sort Of, They’re in their third year, star tear disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020[Day 3]: Star tears / Rainy day———"Did you really not see it?Or were you too afraid to look?"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KAGEYAMA Week, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Fishin' (For Compliments)

**Author's Note:**

> _Tell me what I want to hear_   
>  _(But I will always be the same)_   
>  _Trying to convince myself that everything is fine_
> 
> ___fishin' (for compliments) by big fat meanies

The stinging, crystalline tears are rolling down his cheeks, Tobio knew. He was aware how it felt like the biting cold nip at his cheeks, only, it hurt more, especially every time he closed his eyes.

He couldn't help it, though, closing his eyes at the sight of the one person who was worth more than his life, only to turn his back on him, and walk away. 

Not like Tobio could call out to him without repercussions. 

He was frightfully aware that he and Tsukishima haven't had the smoothest of interactions whenever they clashed. It was like scratching nails across a blackboard— it was deafening, and painful for all parties involved. 

But this was how he and Tobio interacted with each other, everyone around them knew as much.

It hadn't been raining recently, but when it did, it came down in buckets, just as Tobio's tears did. 

They'd gotten into another tiff, only this time, it got to the best of Tobio. Venomous words flew out before either of them could stop; star-like tears came running down before anyone could stop. 

The gym was divided into comforting Tobio, and from running after Tsukishima, who had run out of the gym in his own flurry of emotions. 

They don't see each other until the end of practice.

* * *

The rain hadn't ceased, but neither did their practice have to be stalled to accommodate one disagreement, after all these years, they'll have probably gotten used to it already. Knowing this and having (too much!) faith in both Tobio and Tsukishima that soon enough, they'll get over it, they proceed with practice.

With thunder clouds looming over their heads, the four of them, Tobio, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima head for home. 

Yachi had been safe from the altercation and the divide among their friends, since she had to skip practice for a dentist appointment. 

Coming up ahead of the road was  _ Sakanoshita _ where they had to split up. 

The fragile silence that enveloped both Tobio and Tsukishima was torturous the whole way, but Hinata and Yamaguchi's attempts at making small talk to fill in the silence was even more painful. 

Just before they walk down different ways, Hinata and Yamaguchi share furtive glances, wary that another round of verbal assault would launch between their friends. 

Tobio, too afraid of rejection, or even just the repulsiveness Tsukishima would greet him if their eyes met, Tobio couldn't risk losing even more of himself. 

So he looked away, and started his trek home. 

There were surprised exclamations after him, but he dared not look back, as he had let the tears filled with pain rush out yet again. 

Hinata had just caught up to, and bumped shoulders with him. "Did you  _ see it? _ Is that why you started walking already, because you were  _ shy?" _ Hinata snickered, but it was the good-natured kind of fun he'd worn on his face. 

"I didn't see  _ shit," _ Tobio hissed, but the blush on his face was already a dead giveaway. 

_ Finally, _ Hinata thought. His friends will finally stop acting like idiots around each other. "Did you really not see it? Or were you too afraid to look?"

Tobio shook his head no. Using his sweater sleeves, he wiped at his tears. 

They didn't hurt at the touch anymore. 

"I don't have to see it, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
>  _Star Tear Disease_  
> **  
>  \- The Star Tear disease is a fictional illness similar and inspired to the **Hanahaki disease**.
> 
> It's not deadly but cannot be cured.
> 
> The illness is born from subjects of unrequited love in which the patient start to cry coloured tears similar to stars; hence the name. Along with the coloured tears, often there is a **crystalline** sound or similar noises when a tear shatters on a solid plan.
> 
> The disease affects the victim eyes, making them turn **color blind** and, in rare cases, make the victim lose sight.
> 
> The illness would disappear if the victim get their feeling required romantically and not in matter of friendship. Although the damages already done won't disappear.
> 
> _Source: UrbanDictionary_


End file.
